Gohan full potential unleashed
When Gohan is training on beerus’s planet with Whis, Goku and Vegeta they notice a disturbance and want to check it out, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan check it out Goku uses his instant transmission to get over there they find Jiren but he’s different he’s wearing a all black pride trooper uniform. And he didn’t remember everybody there but he saw goku and went into rage using full power screaming “YOU‘LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU‘VE DONE!” Vegeta and Gohan try to help but goku stops them and tell them this is his fight while Goku and this new Jiren are fighting Vegeta and Gohan try to put their heads together and why Jiren hates goku and especially why’s he so different, it’s like he has the raw power and rage of Broly and but he keeps his own power he was far stronger than before but so where they, Jiren is able to land a solid punch on goku and Vegeta yells to goku “GET IT TOGETHER KAKOROT YOU CAN’T DIE HERE!” goku stepping back from the fight going MUI he knows that he’s not going to be able to keep up with this new Jiren but he could hold him back, Goku usually would be able to keep up with Jiren in his perfected MUI form but...... it’s like Jiren has Broly’s power and his power combine this is scary. Back on earth Goten and Trunks notice something in space and want to get over there but they can’t it’s too far away, they ask Bulma and ChiChi where there dads and Gohan are but they both said they were training with Whis, So they couldn’t get over there so they couldn’t go there but then had and idea ”Why don’t we get Jaco here so he can take us there” said trunks “Good idea trunks” said goten and they called Jaco over saying there was a threat here and they needed a Elite galactic patrol hero to help them to try to inflate his ego to get him over there, when Jaco arrives they hide on his spaceship to but something in his ship to make him go to the planet. On Jaco’s spaceship they arrive at the planet Jaco says “This planet is something to have a 10,000,000 people on this planet” he says confused then he feels two enormous energy clashing he figures out one of them is goku but he can’t tell who the other one is Goten and Trunks get out of the spaceship and fly over to the fight they see goku in MUI fighting a grey guy with all black on, they figure they‘re both incredibly strong they spot Gohan and Vegeta on the sidelines of the fight they land and ask them why aren’t they in the fight and Vegeta says “Kakorot won’t let us fight to so we just have to watch” vegeta said they look back at the fight in shock, Goku is on the ground lying on his stomach struggling for air Jiren stomps on his chest breaking his ribs and picks him up and blasts him away, Gohan and Goten witnessing their fathers death they go into rage goten just goes into super saiyan rage form but Gohan after seeing his father die he goes far beyond anyone’s power he let‘s out a bloody scream and powering up to something that looks like the Omni god form but different black hair blue and black eyes and a blue and black aura, no one has seen this form but Gohan has unlocked it even though he has all the forms that his father had he wanted to dig deeper he wanted this Jiren to pay so he dug far past beerus’s full power and after appearing behind Jiren catching him off guard Goten and Gohan charge a Kamehameha at full power from both ways Jiren can definitely block goten‘s blast but he can’t block Gohan’s he ends up blocking Gotens blasts and fires one right back at Goten knocking him out but he’s too late he’s hit by Gohan’s kamehameha and is on his knees struggling for air, too weak to fight Gohan walks over to him and says “I‘ll make you suffer for killing my father” Jiren now terrified and n Gohan is torturing Gohan and when Jiren is finally to weak to move Gohan says “This.... This is for my father” and kills jiren dropping back to base form they ask gohan what form was that and says ”I haven’t thought about it yet” and they just can’t believe his new power and have a new warrior who rivals beerus on their side, but they still need to figure out who’s behind this. # After arriving on earth they find beerus and whis eating when they notice them they ask where‘s goku and why did Gohan’s power suddenly spike up, Vegeta stepped forward and said “kakorot is dead he was killed by some new Jiren“ Beerus getting up angrily and says “where is he I’ll make him pay” Vegeta says again that Gohan already beat down and killed Jiren they looked at him in shock, Gohan just laughs it off and says it wasn’t that impressiv then beerus to Gohan mockingly “Hello Gohan god of destruction“ with a grin on his face Gohan confused walks away and starts eating beerus says “DID HE JUST BLOW ME OFF” said beerus, whis said smiling “lapparently he did my lord” Vegeta looking at Gohan thinks “How did he get that power first kakorot now him I used to be a second fiddle but now I’m a third fiddle“ Suddenly a mysterious figure appears It’s a Saiyan and Vegeta thought wouldn’t be anymore saiyans alive let alone one with a tail he says “I am Yamoshi” when beerus and whis hear that name their hearts drop. Vegeta says what or who do you want, he points at Gohan and says in a scary voice “Him” Gohan asks what he wants he says “I want to kill you for killing one of my fighters” and Gohan thinks of course, and said to him “So your the one behind this” says Gohan ”Indeed I am Gohan” says Yamoshi they teleport to a waste land and start their battl Gohan going into his previous form will be enough to stop him yamoshi says “Before we start this battle if you lose you will be my servant“ Now Gohan really needed to win, Yamoshi turned SSG ”Now the battle begins” said yamoshi but he underestimated Gohan and Gohan hit him with a barrage of ki blasts then fire a big one to distract him and followed behind it and got a good hit on yamoshi he tried to hit Gohan but he was to fast he kept dodging all the moves, back by whis and beerus are watching the battle on whis’s staff everyone watching in awe but whis thinks “could this be?” Back at the fight yamoshi is struggling Gohan takes this to his advantage and fires a masenko at him then gut punches him and gets him on his knees will yamoshi never even put up a fight at full power he was still weak to Gohan and Gohan blasts him to dust. Dropping back to base beerus can’t believe what he saw but everything that yamoshi or his men killed came back and goku came back wondering what happened they explained how Gohan didn’t need help at all now they must prepare for the next villain